


Deep Lay

by ofunaq



Category: Deeplight - Frances Hardinge
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofunaq/pseuds/ofunaq
Summary: The story of the Mile Under club: getting laid in the Undersea.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Deep Lay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liesmyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmyth/gifts).



There is nothing quite like sex in the Undersea. The exhilaration, the constant swirl of danger and fear that almost overwhelms you. The beat of a god's heart coursing through your bodies as you move together. If you time it just right, it can tip you over the brink into ecstacy, pulsing as your bodies clench in unison.


End file.
